


Second Prompt

by SwenPrompts



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27360121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwenPrompts/pseuds/SwenPrompts
Summary: Ok so, this is another prompt I came up with for anyone who would like to write it
Relationships: Emma Swan/Wicked Witch of the West | Zelena, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Kudos: 4





	Second Prompt

Ok. So. What would happen if instead of Zelena wanting to go back in time and all that, She wanted to hurt Regina in the worst way? .. So.. I'm thinking about the plot of Regina/Robin/Zelena in 4b but instead would be Regina/Emma/Zelena and it's supposed to be set on season 3b with Regina and Emma already together (Maybe since neverland? ) well... I came up with the idea of the first fight scene between Zelena and Regina, when she gets thrown into the clock tower, but instead of Zelena trying to take her heart. The moment when they are alone she curses and traps her somewhere and then pretends to be her. She manages to trick everyone except Emma who suspects something is wrong with her but can't point anything... Some time passes until one day Emma gets across the place where Zelena kept Regina trapped and wakes her up with true lives kiss (cuz Zelena cursed her) and then they go together to confront Zelena. But just when they are about to... I don't know, do what they did to villains in the show... She announce that she's pregnant with Emma's child, so they have to deal with all that. I don't really know how it could continue. I'll let that open to the writer, although, personally I would suggest a rate T, M or E because of some scenes between Emma/Zelena disguised as Regina, like when she gets pregnant, I guess it would need some magic thingy (wink wink) to help? Or whatever.. It's up to the writer.. 

**Author's Note:**

> So if anyone liked it and thinks that is good enough to write it... Feel free to do it. I would love to read it


End file.
